Because We Can
by amareliber
Summary: 6.07 Reaction Fic. How the ending scene with Kurt and Blaine should have gone. (Brief mention of Walter and Karofsky).


**So basically, I got really upset at the ending of 6.07 (if you've seen it you'll know why) so this is how I think it should have gone. Kind of angsty(?) but I've never really written angst before so you can determine whether it's angst or not.**

**Brief mentions of Walter and Karofsky, spoilers for 6.07 so if you don't want to be spoiled because you haven't seen it, go watch the episode and then come back here. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Because We Can**

Blaine was feeling slightly defeated if he was to be honest with himself.

Kurt was busy talking to Sam and Rachel and laughing along with Walter. Blaine doesn't think his heart has ever hurt more than what it did in that moment. He sat at the piano just as the four were getting ready to leave the room - just waiting for Rachel who had gone to grab her jacket.

When Sam spotted that Rachel was ready to leave, he glanced at Kurt. "Are you coming?"

Kurt shook his head.

Blaine heard the faint mumble of, "You go on, I'll catch you up."

When Kurt was sure that the other three had left, he accompanied Blaine on the vacant space on the piano stool. "Did you really think you could hide anything from me, Blaine?"

Blaine shrugs his shoulders, not daring to look at Kurt. He knows that if he did his heart would break all over again, the fact that this man, this beautiful man who he once called home, was moving on. When he had nothing.

"Look at me, Blaine." Kurt's voice is soft and caring, the way it always was when he would comfort Blaine, back at home in New York. But that wasn't home anymore, not really.

Blaine struggles, really struggles to look at Kurt. It is only when Kurt's fingers cup his chin and tilt it upwards that he makes eye contact with him for the first time since he's seen Walter. "B, come on. Please talk to me."

"You can't call me that anymore." Blaine says, firm and definite.

Kurt backs away then, let's his hands drop from the position they were in on their face. "I'm sorry - what?"

"Don't call me that, please." Blaine is almost pleading, his voice has gone quiet.

"Blaine," Kurt makes emphasis on his name, "don't you think you're being slightly unfair here?"

Blaine looks up at him in question. "Excuse me?"

"I noticed how you looked when Walter introduced himself to you. I think it's unfair that you're allowed to move on and move _in _with someone but the minute I show any sign of moving on you try and _sabotage _it!"

"Kurt-"

"You don't understand how hard it's been for me, to see you with him. To see you all happy, what we used to be." Kurt says, his eyes are slightly glossed over and there are tears that are threatening to suffice. "I don't even _like _Walter in that way, I just need to feel something again!"

"W-what?"

"That's right, Blaine. I haven't moved on. I can't do it." Kurt says, now there are tears running down his face and Blaine can't help it. After hearing Kurt, and how he doesn't want Walter - Walter who is old enough to be his father, he strides over and pulls Kurt into his arms and Kurt is quick to respond, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine.

"Kurt, it's okay." Blaine tries.

Kurt shakes his head, wipes his tears and pulls away from Blaine. "No it's not. I shouldn't be saying this, especially to you. You're happy, you have Dave."

"I don't."

"What?" Kurt asks in disbelief.

"I broke up with him, Kurt." Blaine says, and it's like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. "Well technically, it was a mutual decision."

Kurt just looks at him. "I- I'm sorry. Then what are you doing here?"

Blaine takes a step closer to Kurt, who doesn't move away. Blaine takes this as a good sign.

"I think you and I both _know _why I'm here, Kurt." Blaine's voice is barely above a murmur. "At Rachel's party, I didn't kiss you for no reason. And I shouldn't have walked away and left you. I should have told you that I love you and nothing or no one is ever going to change that."

And then, they're kissing. Blaine doesn't know whether he or Kurt leaned in first, or if they met in the middle. All that mattered was that Kurt was willingly kissing him back, not forced by a creepy Sue doll or an awkward none reciprocated kiss in the cold.

"We need to talk about this." Kurt tells him when they break apart, gesturing between the pair.

Blaine nods, he agrees but right now all he wants is to kiss Kurt some more. "I know, but right now I just want to kiss you some more. Is that okay?"

"That's perfectly fine with me." Kurt lets out a small breathy laugh before leaning in again.

It's only when someone clears their throat from the doorway that they break apart. It's Sam and Rachel.

"Uh guys, sorry to break it to you, but we have reservations for four and Walter kind of bailed on us." Kurt's eyes widen when he remembers that not ten minutes ago he was planning on going on a date with Walter, double dating with Sam and Rachel.

"Where is he?" Kurt asks, noticing that he's nowhere around.

Sam coughs, "Well when you said you'd catch us up, we waited for a couple of minutes but he must have some sort of sixth sense. He assumed that you were you know, rekindling."

Blaine blushes.

"Apparently," Rachel speaks up, "on the two dates you've been on all you've done is talk about Blaine. And when Walter met you tonight," She then focuses on Blaine. "he saw that there were unresolved feelings and he said he didn't want to come in between you two."

Kurt looks at Blaine, who can't stop grinning. "I suppose I better thank him."

"Okay, not to ruin this adorable moment but I'm really hungry." Sam says, which makes Kurt roll his eyes.

Kurt then turns to Blaine. "Would you like to accompany me to Breadstix?"

Blaine pretends to think about it for a moment, the way Kurt did when he asked him about their first ever duet together. "Of course I would." He finally replies and leans in and kisses him. Just because he can.

"You two go ahead, I'll lock up here." Kurt says to Sam and Rachel. They look at each other, raise eyebrows at Kurt and Blaine and then leave the room, saying nothing.

Just as Kurt is locking the door to the choir room, Blaine, who is definitely the happiest he has been in a long time right now, wraps his arms around Kurt's slender frame.

"So you talk about me a lot to your dates, huh?" Blaine teases.

Kurt laughs to himself. "I can't deny that."

"Well how about we go on a date, right now and discuss us, Mr. Hummel."

Once Kurt is finished locking up, he turns in Blaine's arms. "That sounds wonderful, Mr. Anderson."

The pair walk off together, hand in hand down the hallway and out of the McKinley premises, hand in hand. Just because they can.


End file.
